Clinton County, Kentucky
Clinton County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 10,272. Its county seat is Albany. The county was formed in 1835 and named for DeWitt Clinton, the seventh Governor of New York. It is a prohibition or dry county. History Clinton County was formed on February 20, 1835 from portions of Cumberland and Wayne counties. It was named for DeWitt Clinton, governor of New York and driving force behind the Erie Canal. Courthouse fires in 1864 and 1980 resulted in the destruction of county records. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (4.0%) is water. Adjacent counties * Russell County (north) * Wayne County (east/EST border) * Pickett County, Tennessee (south) * Clay County, Tennessee (southwest) * Cumberland County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 9,634 people, 4,086 households, and 2,811 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 4,888 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 99.09% White, 0.10% Black or African American, 0.25% Native American, 0.04% Asian, 0.11% Pacific Islander, 0.08% from other races, and 0.32% from two or more races. 1.22% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,086 households out of which 29.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.50% were married couples living together, 9.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.20% were non-families. 28.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.34 and the average family size was 2.85. In the county, the population was spread out with 22.70% under the age of 18, 8.60% from 18 to 24, 27.70% from 25 to 44, 26.00% from 45 to 64, and 15.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 92.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $19,563, and the median income for a family was $25,919. Males had a median income of $21,193 versus $16,194 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,286. About 20.20% of families and 25.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 31.80% of those under age 18 and 29.90% of those age 65 or over. Communities * Aaron * Abstons Corner * Albany (county seat) * Alpha * Browns Crossroads * Bug * Cannons Mill * Cartwright * Cedar Knob * Churntop * Cumberland City * Decide * Dicken * Five Springs * Highway * Hobart * Hogback * Huntersville * Ida * Jones Mill * Lettered Oak * Marlow * Narvel * Nora * Ootens Store * Pikeview * Rolan * Savage * Seventy Six * Shipley * Snow * Sparta * Static‡ * Upchurch * Wago * Watauga * Willis Creek * Wolf River Dock Politics In presidential elections Clinton County has been overwhelmingly Republican ever since Reconstruction ended. Its Republican sympathies are rooted in the fact that, relative to population, Clinton County provided more soldiers for the Union Army than any free state,Marshall, Anne E.; Creating a Confederate Kentucky: The Lost Cause and Civil War Memory in a Border State, pp. 114-115 and saw a proportion of its population volunteer for Union service only exceeded by the equally rock-ribbed Republican Owsley County.Copeland, James E.; ‘Where Were the Kentucky Unionists and Secessionists’; The Register of the Kentucky Historical Society, volume 71, no. 4 (October 1973), pp. 344–363 The last Democrat to carry Clinton County was Horatio Seymour in 1868 – when the state was largely controlled by former Confederates – and since at least 1896 no Democrat has reached thirty percent of the county’s vote. Nor has any Republican – even William Howard Taft during the divided 1912 election – fallen short of sixty percent. Only Jackson County to the northeast has also seen no Democrat reach thirty percent during the twentieth century. See also * Garlin Murl Conner * Dry counties * National Register of Historic Places listings in Clinton County, Kentucky References Category:1835 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1835 Category:Clinton County, Kentucky Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Dry counties of Kentucky Category:Counties of Appalachia